


Alcohol in Sea

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Boring conversations, Bungalow in the sea, Canada gets mentioned, Established Relationship, Just a happy little break from it all, Lazy!Matthias, M/M, Tipsy!Alfred, not in the good way tho, not too explicit, slight exhibitionism, totally!bottom!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 4 of 8! Refreshment+Water!! Alfred and Matthias take a little break after Christmas in Tahiti. Alfred gets frisky and drops his pants to get something for him to ride the waves--Matthias is all too happy to let his lover play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

"Ya know...I love our families and all but a few days in Tahiti before going to Berlin for New Year's is just..."

"Awesome?" Alfred raises his Piña Colada and Matthias toasts with his creamy coconut rum. They kick back and relax on their beaches in their private overwater bungalow facing a green, lush island sprouting like a lone coral out from the crystal-blue waters.

"How did you even manage to get this place?" Alfred nests his aviator glasses in his fluffy, salt-water-frizzed hair and looks at the other man.

"Wise investments and I've had dozens of projects here for cultural preservation and business opportunities." Matthias answers nonchalantly. "Minerva said she'd be happy to have me here any time and, as an extension, you, so she gave me quite a bit of private space." 

Alfred snorts. "Me and Minnie are great friends too, you know." He goes on by listing all the adventures he and the Tahitian representative had, how he was fluent in the language as he was with countless other tongues, and how he could just as easily ask Minnie for a small bungalow too.

"Would ya want to intrude though?" Matthias props his arms to pillow his head. Closing his eyes, he waits patiently for a reply.

Alfred, for all his vibrato, was never the one to ask for anything. He gives a lot, on the contrary. He volunteers to cook feasts every holiday, is a lot more patient than anyone would've guessed, and, sadly, at times, thinks himself a martyr or a scapegoat. 

Surprisingly, his twin had more of _those_ tendencies—at times overstaying his welcome in Al's place, getting a few toiletries when he thinks nobody's looking, taking some of their snacks from the pantry, sneaking out with his favorite beer. He's that type of guy he sees the a huge label on your favorite cheesecake and actually think about eating it anyway.

Sometimes, he uses those moments to justify why he never got along with Al's brother, of all people. For now, he was simply thanking God that he doesn't need to see that face for a few more days. All calm smiles on top but fucking snide retorts and passive aggressive manipulate-y bullshit underneath. 

When no response came, he casts a look at Alfred who had nothing but a cute pout and low brows for him. 

"Thought so..." the Dane smirks. They go back to silence, letting the amicable crashing of the waves and the distant cawing of seagulls be their only music. He hears but doesn't mind the shifting and creaking of wood that only accompanies the lumbering of a tipsy person—in this case, Alfred.

He also doesn't mind when said person straddles his lap while giggling and talking to himself about being careful. What does surprise him is the feeling of a naked sword rubbing against his thighs.

" _Skat,_ we're hardly alone in this place." He reprimands calmly. He's had to deal with four very big personalities for around two-thirds of his life. A slutty Alfred was hardly a big deal to manage, but was certainly a lot more entertaining. 

"But I'm hard and I need you..." Alfred pouts, this time trying to be as cute as he can be and it, of course, fucking works but Matthias tries to hold his ground.

"Somebody could pass by any second, ya know. Kids could see us and what if Minnie drops by and—"

"Well, if Minnie was such a great friend, she should've given you an island." He starts with kissing his lover's chest while grinding his hard cock in the nude like some stripper moving his body fluidly like the waves. It's mesmerizing to watch, Matthias admits—seeing that ass squeeze with each grind of Alfred's hips and those back muscles, all tightening in broad, powerful planes. 

"What? Ya jealous?" Matthias takes off his glasses and holds his lover's hips steady. Alfred bites back his moans and, God, did he look cute trying to explain himself.

"You know how I get when I'm a little out of it." He explains weakly, gasping when a hand palms the underside of his cock. "I remember how popular you are with the others." 

"Oh, as if the World's Golden Boy hasn't had thousands of heads rolling for him." Matthias cups his cheek and presses their foreheads together, laughing, making Al laugh, ensuring things were happy and giddy and just... _hygge._

"You know I only have eyes for you...and my ass is totally reserved for your fat meat." Alfred returns, panting slightly from the pent-up heat inside him. 

"I know, I know, babe, I'm all yours too." It was a little intoxicating smelling Alfred's skin, sweat and musk, mixed with fruity, creamy alcohol and the sting of sea breeze. 

"Now give yer daddy a kiss." The Dane says so smugly. He never gets the opportunity to say _'daddy'_ without his lover laughing his ass off and killing the mood. Al was drunk enough to let it slide and he obediently cranes down and lands a sloppy, passionate kiss.

The taste of creamy alcohol and tropical fruits compliment the way their lips melded and tongues explore. The kiss was more potent than it should've been and for Matthias, he was really starting to feel his hard-on and the inexplicable need to fuck Alfred like a bitch in heat.

It was good to have some summer fun during the holidays, especially if that meant having your horny lover ride your dick like the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> -Minerva's Tahiti  
> -Alfred's fave position is Reverse Cowgirl and Cowgirl.  
> -For all of the goodwill between Denmark and Canada, Matthias and Matthew rarely see eye to eye. Matthew hates him for stealing his brother and making him feel bad that Alfred IS actually quite happy in their relationship. Matthias hates Mattie for hating him + for getting away with being a stuck-up, passive aggressive bitch.  
> -Sorry Canada fans! I wanted drama and I wanted a different interpretation of our favorite Maple sucker.


End file.
